¿Mito o Realidad?
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: -Es un pequeño experimento… ¿Las mujeres se dejan llevar por la belleza del hombre o es cierto que buscan a alguien que comparto gustos iguales? – Dijo Itachi. Konan rió y palmeo su hombro-. Me gusta la idea, y como tú dijiste…solo hay que hacer un pequeño experimento. Trabaja en eso, chico listo./ "Pinky" había llegado para salvarlo, aunque ella ni enterada. Es un experimento...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Itachi golpeaba repetidas veces su cabeza sobre su escritorio.

- ¡Mierda! – trabajaba en una revista. Su sección era sobre "Mito o realidad". El problema es que no se le ocurría nada para su próxima entrega.

La puerta al final del pasillo se abrió, revelando a su odiosa jefa, Konan. Fingió escribir en su computador. El cursor parpadeaba sobre la hoja en blanco de Word. Sus dedos sobre el teclado estaban inmóviles. Escucho pasos acercarse y escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

**Mito o realidad…**

**¿Belleza o cosas en común? **

Su jefa estaba detrás de él. Le dio su mejor sonrisa y saludo.

- ¿Belleza o cosas en común? – dijo mirando por sobre su hombro alzando una de sus cejas.

Itachi trago grueso y asintió. A lo lejos miro a Sakura, la pasante de la revista y sonrió. ¡GRACIAS, Pinky! No le decían así por su cabello de color rosa, no le decían así por sus dientes largos de conejo cubiertos por esos aparatos de fierro, esta bien que trabajen en una revista y que la mayoría ahí haya estudiado una carrera referente a lenguas, pero ella, Sakura, se pasaba de "nerda" era la ratoncita del lugar, era pequeña, andaba de aquí para aya y siempre temblaba… bueno cuando estaba nerviosa.

Miro a Konan y le dio su mejor sonrisa.

- Es un pequeño experimento… ¿Las mujeres se dejan llevar por la belleza del hombre o es cierto que buscan a alguien que comparto gustos iguales? – mire de reojo a Sakura y sentí pena por ella. Llevaba una pila de documentos hacia la fotocopiadora.

- Me gusta.- dijo sonriendo-. Pero, si vas preguntando de persona en persona, todos dirán que cosas en común y blablabla.- hizo un gesto con su mano y rodó los ojos-. ¿Cómo harás para comprobar tu punto? – ahora ambas cejas se encontraban alzadas.

Itachi pensó por un momento y suspiro.

- ¿No pensaste en eso, verdad? – Itachi negó. Konan rió y palmeo su hombro-. Me gusta la idea, y como tú dijiste…solo hay que hacer un pequeño experimento. Trabaja en eso, chico listo.

Asentí y ella se fue.

- ¡Mierda! – siguió con su labor anterior. Los cabezazos le ayudaron antes ¿Porque ahora no?

Necesitaba a alguien para dicho experimento, alguien sin experiencia en el ámbito amoroso.

- Itachi-san.- un pequeño toque en su cabeza, hizo que la alzara como resorte.

"Pinky" a su lado salto debido al susto.

- Lo si-iento Itachi-san.- puso unos papeles aun lado de él-. Aquí están sus copias.

Y se fue.

Itachi la vio irse y sonrió. "Pinky" había llegado otra vez para salvarlo, aunque ella ni enterada. El sujeto o la "Pinky" en esta ocasión, había llegado por si solo. Era un poco cruel de su parte, pero vamos, ella nunca se enterara y él tenía que salvar su trabajo. No aguanto un año en el puesto de pasante al igual que Sakura, por nada. No señor, en este trabajo o comes... o te comen.

Ahora solo faltaba el sujeto para realizar dicho experimento. ¿Quién sería el valiente? Busque a Sakura con la mirada y suspire. Debía ser alguien muy, pero muy valiente. Tendría que ser un gran actor para fingir interés en ella…Y se hizo la luz, literalmente un bombillo prendió dentro de mi cabeza.

- ¡SAI! – grite levantándome de mi asiento.

Sai, era actor. Reí internamente y apague todo en mi escritorio. Marque su número en mi celular mientras iba camino al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se iban cerrando, Pinky, alcanzo a entrar.

Se quedo en medio del lugar, Itachi estaba en un rincón. La detallo a fondo y no sabía si sentir pena por ella por lo que planeaba hacer o sonreír porque era la persona perfecta para dicho trabajo. Alguien sin experiencia, soñadora…como Sakura, pondría fin a esa pregunta tonta. Sakura, no se dejaría llevar por apariencias…Sakura era perfecta.

Bueno para el experimento, porque la verdad la pobre chica estaba lejos de ser perfecta. Sus faldas hasta los tobillos y esos feos zapatos ortopédicos, sus lentes de montura gruesa color negros, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta de que color eran sus ojos, sus lentes tenían demasiado aumento y no se distinguían bien o su adorable sonrisa, -notese el sarcasmo- ni como ayudarle a la pobre mujer, si reía a carcajadas hacia un pequeño graznido bastante horroroso, si sonreía mostrando sus dientes sus aparatos metálicos salían a relucir.

Sakura se removía inquieta, la ponía nerviosa que la mirasen más de la cuenta. Sentía la mirada de Uchiha clavada en su blusa color guinda de manga larga. El elevador llegó al primer piso y salió corriendo.

Itachi sonrió de lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Por favor! – dijo por quinta vez, Itachi-. Te pagare…es un trabajo solamente. Será cosa de una semana.

Sai negaba frente a él.

- Eso es cruel, Itachi.- se cruzo de brazos-. Vas a jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, solo por hacer un maldito artículo.

Itachi resoplo.

- No es como si fueras a enamorarla, solo le pides una cita como dos personas diferentes y vemos con quien acepta. Si con tu versión atractiva o ti versión nerd.- sonrió orgulloso-. No haremos nada malo…

Se encontraban en la cafetería frente a la editorial y Sakura iba entrando con un papel en mano y repitiendo algo en voz baja.

- Es ella.- dijo Itachi, señalándola disimuladamente con la cabeza.

Sai miró en todas direcciones y negó repetidas veces.

- No, no y no.- dijo bastante fuerte. Sakura giro su cabeza y los miro. Desvío la mirada sonrojada-. Estas loco.- dijo bajando la voz.

- Míralo como un reto para ti mismo, eres actor y si logras engañar a Sakura, haciendo a dos personas completamente diferentes…eso quiere decir que eres un excelente actor.

Sai lo pensó un momento e Itachi rogaba internamente que aceptara.

- Solo lo hago por mi carrera.- aceptó.

- Yo también.- contesto Itachi sonriendo.

Sai se puso de pie y arreglo su ropa. Le sonrió a Itachi y fue directo a Sakura.

- Buenas tardes, Srita.- Itachi pudo ver desde su lugar el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura.

- Buen-nas.- estaba nerviosa, su imperceptible temblor en su pie izquierdo la delataba-. Disculpe, ya me muevo.- rió nerviosa y su graznido se hizo oír. Giro la vista avergonzada-. Solo estoy esperando el café de mi jefa, Konan.- Sakura se quiso golpear en ese instante. ¿Para que tantas explicaciones aun desconocido?

Sai rió a su lado divertido. Por lo menos la chica lo haría sonreír de vez en cuando. Era demasiado tierno ver su nerviosismo.

- Solo quería decirle.- agarro su trenza de color rosa. Le llegaba a mitad de la espalda-…que me gusta su peculiar tono de cabello.- Sai giro, dejando a una muy sonrojada, Sakura, agarrando su larga trenza entre sus manos.

El empleado trono los dedos frente a ella. Salió de su mundo y pagó el café. Al salir vio de reojo al muchacho pelinegro frente a Itachi-san y se sonrojo, por la mirada que le dirigió…Itachi.

- Bueno.- rió Sai-. Esto será divertido.

Itachi asintió distraído. Si su madre, Mikoto, se llegase a enterar lo cuelga…de sus partes nobles. Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien, que nadie saliera lastimado y sobre todo que, Sakura, nunca se enterara.

* * *

.

.

Bueeeno, volví...no como yo esperaba, porque pensaba actualizar Tu mejor pesadilla, pero tengo un bloqueo con esa historia por el momento u.u!

En fin :D, Un Itasaku es lo que me salía de mi loca cabeza :P,

Se entiende la idea? Si no, en el próximo se aclararan las cosas... pero según yo la idea se entiende bien xD!, jajaja... Bueno, ustedes me dicen que tal :D,

Nos vemos luego ...

Oh, se me olvidaba, para todas aquellas que no tengan cuenta en Fanfiction pueden agregarme a Facebook es Bianckag Higuera ahí con gusto les contestare (: bueno, va para quien quiera hacerlo xD, solo me dicen que son de aquí de Fanfiction y con gusto acepto :),

En fin...

Nos leemos luego :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

- Hasta de Nerd me veo atractivo.- Sai miro su reflejo de perfil en el espejo. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros abrochada hasta el cuello. Sus pantalones de color caqui, adornados con un cinturón con hebilla de Superman se encontraban hasta su cintura. Su cabello antes negro, ahora era de color castaño -peluca, obviamente- unos lentes de montura gruesa de color guindas y lentes de contacto cafés. - Soy un sexy castaño.- sonrió.

Itachi rodó los ojos y se puso frente a el, impidiendo así que se mirara una vez más en el espejo.

- Recuerda que tiene que parecer natural el encuentro.- miro su reloj en su muñeca-. ¡Demonios! Pronto saldrá del trabajo.

Salieron apresuradamente del departamento de Itachi y regresaron a su oficina.

- Espérame aquí, te mandare mensaje cuando la mire salir. - Sai asintió.

Itachi entró de nuevo al ascensor. No había marcha atrás. Solo será unas cuantas veces en las que Sakura, estaría involucrada.

Respiro hondo y salio.

No había nadie, solo Konan, la miraba através de los cristales transparentes de su oficina. Busque con la mirada a Sakura, y la encontré junto a su mejor amiga. La fotocopiadora. Me acerque a mi escritorio e hice como que buscaba algo en los cajones de este. Un pequeño "auch" me distrajo. Estando todo en silencio, era normal que escuchara la queja de Sakura.

Fui hacia ella. Se encontraba de espaldas y chupaba su dedo índice.

- ¡Recorcholis!- Dijo Sakura. Rei. ¿Quien a sus 22 años de edad, usaba esos insultos? Oh si, Sakura. Era tan niña a veces.

- ¿Sakura? - Itachi toco su hombro y Sakura salto.

Llevo una mano a su corazón e Itachi pudo ver el hilillo de sangre en su dedo índice.

- ¿Que te paso? - agarro su mano entre las suyas y un tierno sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Sakura. Itachi rió.

- No pa-asa na-ada, Itachi-san.- intento retirar su mano, mas Itachi no la dejo. Sakura se sentía desfallecer. Desde que llego a trabajar ahí hace tres meses, Itachi era el único que le pedía las cosas por favor y nunca le había dicho "Pinky", no al menos en voz alta, claro. Tenía una especie de amor platónico hacia él, era como los caballeros de brillante armadura que leía en los libros. Pero solo eso, puras fantasías de su cabeza-. Solo me cort-te con una de las hojas.

Itachi le sonrió amable. ¡Pobre mujer! Con su carácter tan blandengue, todo mundo se aprovechaba de ella, era la muchacha de los recados, pero bueno, así empiezan todos.

- Ven.- la condujo a su escritorio, la sentó en la silla que el ocupaba y abrió un cajón-. A mi también me pasa, no eres la única-. Sakura se sonrojo cuando Itachi le guiño un ojo.

Agarro su dedo entre sus manos y coloco una bandita de color piel en la pequeña cortada en su dedo. Se quedo viendo esa bandita en su dedo como si fuera el regalo de los más caros. Pero vamos, considerando quien era y como era, no es que recibiera muchos regalos. Solo de Naruto y porque crecieron juntos, el aun miraba a la niña con la que jugaba en el parque, no al esperpento en el que se convirtió.

- Gr-racias, itachi-san.- Itachi negó sonriendo.

- Solo, Itachi.- poso su mano en su cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones se saliesen de su lugar.

Sakura se puso de pie y aliso su falda de color café tierra. Carraspeo y se armo de valor para mirar los profundos ojos negros de Itachi.

- Yo me tengo que ir...Itachi.- sonrió un poco tímida y paso por un lado de él.

Itachi asintió y se hizo aun lado para que pasara. Suspiro cuando la perdió de vista al final del pasillo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la chica, poner una insignificante bandita en su dedo, si, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Teniendo en cuenta el experimento que pensaba llevar a cabo con ella. De ahora en adelante, trataría de ser lo más amable posible.

Se lo debía.

Reacciono cuando escucho el ruido del ascensor. Alcanzo a ver la falda color café de Sakura. Le mando un mensaje rápidamente a Sai y cerró el cajón de su escritorio. Hecho un vistazo más y a lo lejos miro a Konan en su computador. Esa mujer era adicta al trabajo.

El ascensor llego de nuevo y entró. Estaba algo ansioso por ver la reacción de Sakura al ver a "Souta" o sea Sai. No se podía presentar con el mismo nombre, si se supone que son dos personas diferentes.

Llego al primer piso y salio a la calle. Los busco con la mirada y estaban en la acera de enfrente platicando. Sakura sujetaba el dobladillo de su blusa guinda y su pie se movía ligeramente. Estaba nerviosa. No miraba a Souta, si no, hacia un lado. Cuando giro su cabeza para ver a Souta, y miro a Itachi, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrió un poco. Itachi la saludo agitando su mano y se dio la vuelta.

Mañana se enteraría de todo. Souta llevaba un micrófono escondido entre sus ropas, mañana sabría, si era mito o realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sakura es genial.- dijo Sai entrando al departamento de Itachi. Era sábado por la mañana y el artículo era para el martes-. En serio, si no fuera porque es algo...huh, extraña.- rió nervioso. Itachi sabía muy bien que la palabra que quería usar Sai, no era extraña, pero bueno estaba demasiado dormido como para poner atención.

Itachi le había dicho a Sai que viniera temprano, para escuchar la cinta antes de irse al trabajo, pero en verdad era muy temprano.

- Es tan mona cuando se sonroja por todo.- Itachi asintió bostezando-. Y luego cuando le dije que me gustaba sus lentes, ella dijo que los míos también, bueno fue como un maldito trabalenguas, pero al final pudo decir que los míos eran mas lindos.

Itachi agarro la cinta en sus manos y aplasto reproducir.

_-Hol-la.- Hablo Souta._

_-_Tenía que fingir que era igual de tímido como ella.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Sai-. Sakura es demasiado tímida.- rió.

Itachi noto a Sai demasiado entusiasmado para ser simple actuación.

- _Me hablas a m-mi? -_se escucho la tímida voz de Sakura.

_- Si .-_Rió -. _Me gust-tan tus len-ntes.-_Itachi rió.

- ¿Enserio?-. pregunto riendo.

- Se supone que soy un nerd.- se cruzo de brazos-. No voy a sacar mis mejores armas siendo Souta, eso se lo dejare a Sai.

Itachi asintió.

_- A m-mi me gu-ustan los tu-tu-tu-yos.-_

- En ese momento estaba roja como tomate.- Dijo Sai recordando-. Es tan adorable.

_-__Mu-ucho gusto.-_Silencio-. _Soy Souta... ¿Y tu?_

_- Sakura.-_ Dijo en un chillido.

- Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿verdad? - Itachi recordaba haber escuchado ese mismo tono cuando hablaba con ella. O sea, ¿Que yo la ponía nerviosa? Rió-. Siempre que esta nerviosa le tiembla el pie y retuerce su blusa entre sus manos...- dijo recordando los tics que había visto hacer.

Sai lo miro extrañado.

- Es para que sepas más cosas de ella.- dijo restándole importancia. Itachi observaba los movimientos de Sakura porque le producía algo de lastima. Al principio, como todos, por morbo pero al pasar el tiempo le dio lastima esa pobre mujer. Notaba que su nerviosismo llegaba al tope cuando cruzaba palabras con Konan, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que le movimiento de sus pies eran nervios.

- Okaaaaaaay .- dijo Sai rodando los ojos-. Parece que conoces mucho de ella, Itachi.

Itachi le resto importancia al tono de Sai y siguió escuchando. Básicamente se presentaron entre ellos, nada del otro mundo. Pero al final algo lo dejo helado y su interior se revolvió.

-_ ¿__Que te paso? - se escuchaba preocupación en la voz de "Souta"_

_- ¿Oh esto? No es nada- rió-. Me corté con unas hojas en el tra-trabajo.- suspiro-. Pero un com-mpa;ero me ayudo, el es tan bueno...siempre me ay-yuda. Es como un ca-caballero de brillante armadura...es ta-tan lindo.- suspiro._

_- Vay-ya, eso me deja con bastante com-mpetencia.- rió-. Nos vemos lu-uego, Sak-kura.- el sonido que hacen los besos se escucho en la cinta._

_-_¿La besaste? - pregunto incrédulo, Itachi.

- Solo un inocente beso en la mejilla...seré algo tímido, pero tampoco quiero parecer lento.- guiño un ojo y rió.

Pero, Itachi, se estaba arrepintiendo de eso. Sai se miraba algo entusiasmado, no dejaba de hablar de ella…Sakura es tan mona con sus sonrojos, tartamudea por todo... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura...

¡Mierda!

* * *

.

.

.

El fin justifica los medios? Naaaah, eres un maldito cabrón, Itachi JHAJHA!, pero calmeeen, que Itachi tiene corazón y le esta entrando el remordimiento u.u!,

Ando algo apurada x3!, Nos leemos luego ;)

Si dejan review, sere muy, pero muy feliiiiiiiiiiiz :3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

- ¡Sakura! – Itachi agarró por el codo a una muy asustada, Sakura-. Perdón – dijo riendo-. No te quería asustar, pero se te cayo esto.- le entrego una carpeta amarilla.

Sakura suspiro aliviada al ver que se trataba de Itachi.

- Gra-cias, Itachi – este le sonrió y camino junto a ella-. ¿Se le ofrece algo más? – pregunto al ver que este la seguía de cerca.

Itachi negó sonriendo. Sakura se sonrojo.

- Solo voy a sacar algunas copias.- enseño un par de hojas en su otra mano. Era mentira, bueno verdad a medias. Si necesitaba unas copias pero no era urgente. Solo era pretexto para hablar un poco con Sakura. De alguna manera tenía que aliviar la culpa en su cuerpo. Compartir algunas conversaciones con ella, tal vez ayude.

- Yo puedo hacerlo.- dijo sonriendo pero sin mostrar sus dientes-. Voy para allá.- abrazo más los documentos sobre su pecho.

- Mejor vamos los dos.- Sakura se sonrojo y mordió su labio-. Ayer te vi con un muchacho… ¿Era tu novio? – pregunto aparentando desinterés. Bueno, tal vez hablaba con ella para aliviar la culpa y para sacar un poco de información.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Trataba de evitar eso, pero la verdad que no pudo. ¿Enserio? ¿Ella con novio? ¿Es que no había visto su facha? Los ruidos que hacía la reírse le daban demasiada vergüenza, pero no podía evitarlo.

Itachi la miró y sonrió un poco. Omitiendo el feo ruido que hacia, se miraba feliz.

- No.- dijo sonriendo aún-. Se acerco a decirme que le gustaban mis lentes.- negó-. A veces he pensado en cambiarlos.- Itachi noto que no tartamudeo. Sonrió-. Pero, no se, no tengo muy buen gusto…terminaría escogiendo unos iguales o peores.- rió y esta vez su risa ceso en un instante al escuchar el primer graznido. Tapo su boca con su mano y se giró-. Nos vemos después, Itachi.

Camino algunos pasos lejos de la fotocopiadora. Itachi no pensó en lo que hacía, se puso frente a ella.

- Yo te puedo acompañar.- se encogió de hombros-. Ya sabes, darte mi opinión y eso.- rasco su nuca.

Sakura lo miro extrañada. Cierto que Itachi nunca la trato mal, pero de ahí a ser ¿Amigos? Era muy diferente. Sin embargo, si mente soñadora le gritaba que aceptara.

- Huh, ¿Gracias? – acepto-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy por la tarde?- era sábado, solo trabajaban medio día.

- No, estoy libre hoy.- se despidió agitando su mano-. Nos vemos luego, Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi agarró unos lentes de montura verde fosforescentes pequeños, se giro hacia Sakura que miraba detenidamente los lentes ahí.

- ¿Que tal? - sonrío mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Sakura rió. Su ridículo sonido al reír poco le importaba ya.

Las palabras dichas por Naruto hace mucho se repetían en su mente "Déjate llevar, no pienses tanto" y eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Al no pensar, no tartamudeaba, su tartamudeo se debía a que creía que las personas se burlarían de ella, bueno si lo hacían, pero al pensarlo se ponía de lo más nerviosa y las palabras no le salían. Con Itachi, era diferente, con el no se tenía que preocupar por burlas ni nada, por eso hablaba normalmente. Con Itachi no había peligro.

- Te ves ridículo.- siguió riendo-. Y que lo diga yo ya es bastante malo. ¡Vamos! Mírame.- dijo riendo.

Itachi lo hizo y se le hizo lo más tierno, Sakura riendo despreocupadamente y haciendo bromas de su vestimenta. Si era de lo más tierno el saber que por lo menos la estaba ayudando en algo. Tampoco había pasado por alto que ya no tartamudeaba en su presencia. ¿Eso era algo bueno? Esperaba que si.

- ¡Sakura!.- Dijo el oculista saludando-. Es muy pronto para verte aquí.- le dio un beso en la mejilla e Itachi frunció el ceño. ¿Siempre era así de cariñoso con sus clientes?

- Bueno.- rió nerviosa y sonrojándose-. Creo que es hora de un cambio.- Itachi miró a Sakura y se cruzo de brazos.

Miro al encargado que ahora le sonreía a Sakura mostrándole los diferentes tipos de lentes. Era de cabello castaño atado en una coleta baja y ojos color perla. Si, era atractivo. Tampoco le paso por alto que, Sakura, no tartamudeaba con él.

Se acerco a ellos y se posiciono aun lado de Sakura. Era puramente por el artículo. Sai tenía que hacerla de amable con ella, no un estúpido encargado de óptica.

- Huh.- miró la vitrina-. No se.- giró a ver a Itachi y para su sorpresa estaba demasiado cerca. Trago saliva-. ¿Qué dices, Itachi? – preguntó señalando unos lentes color negro más pequeño. Esos rectangulares que andaba de moda.

Itachi miraba el rostro de Sakura y los lentes.

- ¿Por qué mejor usas de contacto? – dijo Itachi de repente.

- Siempre le he dicho eso y nunca me hace caso.- dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño. ¿Y a ti, quien te invito? Itachi le sonrió por educación-. Tienes un par de ojos hermosos.

Sakura se sonrojo.

- Eso no lo se.- Itachi se cruzo de brazos-. Nunca la he visto sin lentes.

El tipo rió…burlón.

- De lo que te pierdes, amigo.- dijo riendo.

- Hmp, amigo.- hablo entre dientes, Itachi.

- Tal vez deberías probar con los lentes de contacto, Sakura.-

Sakura asintió pensativa.

- Esta bien, Neji.- el tipo rió emocionado.

- ¡Por fin!- exclamo con las manos al aire-. Ven, vamos a revisar esos ojos tuyos.- Itachi los siguió-. Tú no puedes pasar, _amigo._- Neji rió.

Sakura le sonrió y se perdió detrás de una puerta con…Neji.

Itachi bufó y saco su celular. Le mando un mensaje a Sai diciéndole donde se encontraban y que viniera como Souta.

Después de unos diez minutos, Sakura salió con Neji pegado a su espalda.

- Me saludas a Tenten, Neji-kun.- Itachi quedo en shock. ¿Neji-kun? ¿Desde cuando Sakura usaba eso? Eso demostraba que se conocían desde antes. ¡Mierda!

- En tres días puedes pasar por ellos, Sakura.- beso su mejilla e Itachi se paralizo. Si, se conocían desde antes, mucho antes.

Itachi carraspeo para llamar la atención de ambos.

Neji sonrió y se despidió de Sakura con la promesa de verse en tres días más. Ese tal Neji era muy confianzudo con Sakura. Gruñó internamente. El tipo se interponía en sus planes. ¿Y si se le ocurría invitarla a salir? Mierda. No estaba para eso. Aunque bueno, si la invitase a salir y ella acepta, entonces... ¿La belleza sale ganando? Y una mierda, aunque así las cosas serian más fáciles, no quería imaginar a la pobre Pinky, digo Sakura, con ese tipo. Se le revolvía la bilis. Sakura era muy ingenua y Neji se notaba que tenía experiencia. Solo le haría daño.

_Como tu_.

- ¡Itachi!- grito Sakura, frente a él-. ¡Recórcholis!- Itachi rió. Podría ya no tartamudear, pero seguía siendo la misma Sakura en esencia-. Llevo rato hablándote y tu nada.- negó.

- Lo siento.- rió-. Estaba pensando en el trabajo.- Sakura le prestó atención-. No se me ocurre nada para entregar el martes.- tapo su rostro con su mano.

- Ya se te ocurrirá algo.- Puso su mano en su hombro y rápidamente la retiro. ¿Que era esa corriente que los recorrió a ambos? Ni idea, pero los dejo desconcertados-. Tu siempre escribes cosas interesantes.- le sonrió.

Itachi la contemplo y le sonrió. Sakura era muy buena persona y el era todo un hijo de puta. ¿Jugar así con ella por un maldito articulo? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se le ocurriese otra cosa, pero carajo, Konan dijo que era buena, ella nunca dice eso.

Suspiro.

- Eso espero, Sakura, eso espero.

Caminaron un poco más.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿O tienes cosas que hacer? - Itachi desvío la mirada-. Digo, salimos del trabajo...tu sabes.

Sakura asintió.

- Se me antoja una hamburguesa.- Itachi sonrió asintiendo y caminaron hacia el local de comida rápida.

Tomaron asiento y una muchacha peliroja de coleta llego a atenderlos. Miró más de lo necesario a Itachi y hablo:

- ¿Qué desean ordenar? – Dijo bajando el escote de su blusa disimuladamente.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

- Dos hamburguesas y dos refrescos de….- miró a Sakura y esta asintió.

- Yo quiero de fresa.- La chica peliroja la miró y la mueca en los labios no le paso desapercibido a ninguno de los dos-. Po-por fa-fa-vor.

Itachi lo miro extrañado.

- Que sean dos.- dijo sin ver a la peliroja aun lado de él.

¿Otra vez el tartamudeo?

- Sakura.- Ella miraba sonrojada hacia fuera, mirando a las personas pasar sonrientes. Sin complejos ni inseguridades. Bueno tal vez si, pero no tan obvias como las suyas. Suspiro y cerro momentáneamente sus ojos. Todo sería más fácil si no tuviera esta facha, pero le tenía pavor al cambio-. Hey.- Itachi le hablo gentilmente-. ¿Que esta mal? ¿Porque vuelves a tartamudear?

Sakura desvío la mirada. ¿Como decirle a tu amor platónico que eres la mujer mas insegura de todo el planeta?. Tal vez exageraba, pero por ahí iba el asunto.

- Cuando miro las caras de horror y espanto, hasta a veces de asco.- Itachi se horrorizo-. Me pongo nerviosa, yo se que soy fea, pero que otras personas te lo recuerden a cada rato con la mirada. Deprime. Me pongo nerviosa al pensar en los posibles calificativos que estarán diciendo en su mente sobre mí.- miró a lo lejos a la chica peliroja. Sonriente y amigable-. Y cuando ella me miró así, pues bueno imagina como me sentí al ver a semejante mujer.

Itachi negó y agarro sus manos por sobre la mesa. Ambos se tensaron pero no se retiraron.

- No pienses así de ti misma, ese es el primer error.- Itachi se horrorizo. Era un completo hijo de puta. ¿Como podía hacerle esto a Sakura? Se miraba tan vulnerable detrás de esos lentes de montura excesivamente grandes para su pequeño rostro. Quería parar todo, absolutamente todo en ese preciso instante. Dejar el estúpido experimento y escribir alguna tontería sobre si el tamaño importa o algo así. Sakura tenía demasiadas cosas por las cuales pasar por si misma, como para que venga el y le sume un poco más a la montaña-. Si tu piensas que no eres hermosa los demás pensaran igual.- Sakura bufó.

- Itachi, seamos realistas.- negó -. Soy fea y siempre lo seré.

- No.- dijo con el ceño fruncido-. La belleza no se trata solo de físico, tú eres una excelente persona. A pesar de como te tratan en el trabajo tu solo sonríes y dices "Enseguida".- Sakura rió-. Eres demasiado amable, a veces eso es malo, te tratan como la mierda.- vio como Sakura se encogía en su lugar-. Tu en cambio, haces lo que te piden y un poco más. Yo en lo personal les metería sus copias por el trasero y accidentalmente se me caería el café sobre ellos.

Sakura rió

- Lo he pensado.- Itachi amplio los ojos-. Pero, Konan, me correría sin pensarlo.

- No eres fea, solo tienes una peculiar forma para vestir.- Sakura asintió.

- Mi padre no es precisamente el mejor para aconsejarme sobre moda.- dijo ella restándole importancia.

Itachi rió.

- Eso es trabajo para las madres.- dijo riendo. El semblante de Sakura decayó.

- Ese es el problema.- trato de sonreír un poco-. Cuando no tienes mamá y tu papá trabaja todo el día para traer comida a la mesa, no tienes tiempo para preocuparte por cosas como el guardarropa o peinarte.

¡Mierda, Mierda! Era un completo hijo de puta. Trato de pasar saliva. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar.

- ¿Y tu mamá? - pregunto. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- Digamos que no soporto cuando mi padre quedo sin trabajo y se fue con un tipo que si tenía dinero.- Le dolía pensar en eso, pero era la verdad. Su madre los dejo para tener otra familia. Ahora era un señora de sociedad, alta, bella y sofisticada.

- Sakura.- Itachi carraspeo-. Perdón, no quería hacerte recordar eso.

- Su pedido.- la chica de cabellos rojos llegó interrumpiendo el momento.

Comieron en silencio. Itachi de vez en cuando miraba a Sakura y negaba con la cabeza. Ella nunca se enterara. Repetía en su mente, Ella nunca se enterara.

Itachi pagó lo consumido y Sakura le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¡Sakura!- Itachi maldice en voz baja. Se había olvidado de Sai, bueno Souta-. Que casualidad.- le sonrió a la pelirosa y esta se sonrojo.

- Souta.- Agito su mano saludando. Pero Souta, se acerco a ella y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Itachi que tenía el ceño fruncido-. Huh, hola.- Dijo Sakura apenada-. Souta, te presento a Itachi-kun.- E Itachi sonrió feliz. Sai levanto una ceja hacia él confundido. ¿Desde cuando tan amigos?-. Itachi, te presento a un conocido, Souta.- Y la sonrisa de Itachi se amplio más al escuchar como presento a Sai.

- Mucho gusto, Souta.- extendió su mano y le dio un apretón demasiado fuerte para ser amigos de toda la vida. Bueno eso era antes de que se convirtiera en Souta.

- Lo mismo digo, Itachi.- Souta sonrió de lado. Al parecer la competencia no sería el mismo, si no, su amigo Itachi. Esta bien, después de todo…le gustaban los retos.

* * *

.

.

La historia avanzara rápido pero lento... huh no se si me explico xD HAHAJA, osea ya vemos que Itachi demuestra mas que lastima por Sakura, pero como es taaaaaaan cabezota no hará nada aún... se entiende?

Y si, Sakura tendrá cambio de look y eso, pero por que ella lo eligió así, no por la decepsion que se llevara o cosas asi xD! JAAJAJA yaaaaa mucho spoiler :E! HAHAH,

Noos leemos luego (:


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Sakura llego arrastrando sus pesados zapatos a su casa. Había sido un sábado algo...huh, extraño. Itachi por un lado había estado demasiado amigable con ella. No es que pensase que iban a empezar una historia amorosa, pero un amigo nunca estaba demás.

- Llegue, Papa.- el grito de Sakura se escucho por toda la casa. Bueno, era algo pequeña, así que por eso se escucho por toda la casa. Camino al refrigerador.

_Doble turno en la fábrica...te quiero. Jiraiya._

Suspiro.

Jiraiya Haruno, se sobre esforzaba desde que su madre Tsunade los dejo hace seis años. Ella estaba en plena adolescencia y muy contrario a lo que su padre pensó, ella se convirtió en una antisocial. Cuando fue capaz de trabajar, lo hizo y ella misma se puso los brakets con su sueldo. Los anteojos muy a fuerzas su padre se los compro cuando tenía 17. Llevaba años siendo la Pinky, y cambiar no estaba en sus planes...por el momento.

Calentó la comida en el microondas y espero. Su celular vibro, se extraño, nunca nadie le habla a ella. Era un mensaje.

_¿Llegaste bien? Itachi._

Sonrió.

Itachi seria un buen amigo.

_Si, no te preocupes. Estoy cenando en este momento :)_

Pulso enviar. A los segundos volvió a vibrar. Abrió el mensaje emocionada pensando que era Itachi, pero no...Era Souta.

_Quisieras ir, huh, no se... ¿Quisieras ir mañana a desayunar, comer o algo? Solo como amigos, me gustaría conocerte, pero si a tu novio le molesta, entenderé. Souta_

Sakura se sonrojo. ¿El pensaba que alguien como Itachi era su novio? Guau. Eso era nuevo.

_Itachi es un buen amigo, y comer estaría bien...Gracias. Te veo en el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos hoy..._

Luego de haber saludado a Souta se despedido de el, ella había venido con Itachi, no lo podía dejar ahí para irse con Souta, aparte que no lo quería hacer. Se despidieron amablemente, aunque las miradas de Souta e Itachi cuando salieron los tres juntos del centro comercial, le pusieron los pelos de punta.

_Buuuu, yo no tengo nada para comer, creo que mañana are las compras, ¿Me acompa;as?_

¿Salir nuevamente con Itachi? Mordió su labio. Obviamente no era nada en plan romántico, pero estaría con Itachi fuera de la oficina.

_Tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde, pero por la mañana estoy libre (:_

Mastico un pedazo de brócoli y dejo el celular por un lado. Se dispuso a cenar. Tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Sakura! Soy Tenten...- abrió la puerta mas confiada-. Perdón.- beso su mejilla-. Pero, huh, ¿Podrías cuidar a Kenta? - un pequeño de dos años salio detrás de sus piernas descubiertas-. Saldre con Neji y la niñera cancelo a ultima hora.- se sonrojo-. ¡Por favor!- lloriqueo. Sakura río. Saludo a los lejos a Neji y este le devolvió el saludo. Sus jóvenes amigos pocas veces salían a pasear solos. Sakura acepto.

- Pasa, Kenta.- el pequeño castaño entro corriendo-. Sirve que me hace compañía, mi padre esta trabajando hasta tarde.- Tenten beso su mejilla emocionada-. ¿Pasas por el?

Tenten asintió.

Sakura recordó Itachi y la ida al súper.

- Huh.- desvío la mirada-. Iré con un amigo temprano, si quieres me llevo a Kenta, porque por lo que veo la noche va para largo.- Tenten soltó un chillido bastante agudo y la abrazo mas fuerte.- Alrededor de medio día lo llevo a tu casa.

Le dejo una pequeña maleta con ropa para dormir y algo extra para Kenta.

- Eres la mejor.- achico los ojos-. Luego me cuentas de ese amigo tuyo, ehh.- Sakura se sonrojo.

Kenta beso la mejilla de su mami y se despidió agitando la mano de su padre. Ellos se habían conocido, aunque algo cliche, en el trabajo de Neji. Tenten estaba igual de ciega que Sakura y fueron juntas hace cuatro años a comprar sus primeros anteojos. Sakura no volvió hasta dentro de seis meses, pero Tenten a los 3 meses regreso por unos lentes de contacto. Sus ojos chocolates se miraban a todas horas. Sakura no, no tenia el dinero en ese momento, ahora si, pero se quedo sin ahorros. Cuando Tenten, acompaño a Sakura a su revisión a los seis meses, Neji la invito a salir y Tenten acepto gustosa. Seis meses después se enteraron que el pequeño Kenta venia en camino. Se casaron y ahora eran un joven matrimonio feliz.

Kenta corrió a la televisión y la prendió.

- tutuas, tía.- reí. Había aprendido por las malas, que "tutuas" significa Caricaturas. Le cambie a los canales hasta que encontré el canal que a el le gustaba.

- Ahora vuelvo, iré a recoger los platos.- Kenta ni me volteo a ver.

Junte las cosas y las puse en el lavatrastos. Agarre mi celular y fui a sentarme junto a Kenta. Era un niño bastante tranquilo. Tenía dos mensajes nuevos.

_Por mi esta bien, ¿A que horas paso por ti? Pd. Ya quiero ver los hermosos ojos que tienes, según palabras de...Neji._

Sakura rió.

Neji siempre decía eso a todos, pero según el, conmigo y con Tenten lo decía en serio.

_Te veo ahí entonces...huh, ¿A que horas? -Souta_

Decidí contestar primero el mensaje de Souta, tenia que saber a que horas iría con el.

_A las 3... ¿Esta bien?_

Kenta a su lado río por algo de la televisión.

- Tía pipi.- se levanto de un salto del sillón y agarro sus partes retorciéndose a los lados. Lo bueno que avisaba para ir al baño. Lo llevo al baño y bajo sus pantaloncitos, puso un banquito cerca del retrete para que alcanzara. Una vez terminado, le lavo las manos y lo vistió de nuevo.

Al regresar a la sala, la pantalla de su teléfono estaba encendida. Era una llamada.

_Itachi..._

Aclaro su garganta antes de contestar.

- Hola.- dijo tímidamente-. Ah, lo siento, estaba ocupada con Kenta.- dijo sonriendo. Kenta se levanto del sofá y fue hacia un estante donde estaban una colección rara de su padre, libros...huh, algo subidos de tono. Su padre amaba esos libros-. Kenta, no toques eso, amor.- Kenta hizo un puchero bastante lindo. Sakura río-. Luego dejare que toques todo lo que quieras, pero eso no, ¿Si?- se olvido que tenía el celular en mano-. Ven, acuéstate en mis piernas, amor.- se escucho un carraspeo del otro lado-. Disculpa, Itachi.- Kenta camino hacia Sakura y acomodo su cabeza en sus piernas.- ¿Y mi beso?- se inclino hacia abajo y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente. Kenta río-. Lo siento, Itachi. Kenta es algo inquieto a veces.- río-. ¿Te parece a las 9?.- Itachi acepto con un gruñido. Sakura frunció el ceño-. Te veo mañana entonces, Itachi-kun...

Y colgó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sai reía en el sofá del departamento de Itachi.

- Cállate, no es gracioso.- dijo aventando el celular contra el sofá. Tenía puesto el altavoz. Decidió marcar al ver que a Souta si le contesto, pero a el no... ¿Quien fregados era Kenta?

Respiro hondo y miro mal a Sai.

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto directo y al grano. Sai paro de reír.

- Es interesante...es un reto. Es como convertir al patito feo en cisne.- sonrío enseñando sus dientes.

Itachi apretó los puños. Sai era imbécil, pero mas lo era el por haber empezado todo esto.

- Sai…deja las cosas como están. No mas Souta ¿Esta bien? – se dejo caer en el sofá, tapo su rostro con sus manos. Era lo mejor.

- ¿Y el artuculo? – Pregunto Sai.

- Le daré vueltas al asunto, pero no quiero involucrar mas a Sakura en esto…es malo.- Sai resoplo.

- Puede que no haya mas Souta, pero yo haré el intento con Sakura…en verdad me parece interesante.- sonrió. Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada-. A parte no la puedo dejar plantada, mañana es la última vez que Souta se pondrá frente a Sakura.- E itachi gruño.

- Vete, me voy a dormir.

Sai sonrió. Le gustaba cabrear a Itachi. Era tan terco que no se daba cuenta que estaba celoso. Negó riendo. Sakura podría llegar a ser una muy buena amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi miro por quinta vez su reloj. 9:15 a.m y Sakura ni sus luces. Bufo.

- Perdón, Itachi.- Itachi se giro con el ceño fruncido hacia Sakura, pero su cara de enojo paso a incredulidad en cosa de segundos. ¿Esa era Sakura? La recorrió de pies a cabeza. No es que estuviera diferente ni nada, solo había cambiando sus faldas larguísimas por unos jeans de mezclilla y traía unos Converse. Fuera de eso, todo estaba normal. Trago. Sabia que Sakura era delgada, lo notaba en sus brazos, pero no sabia que tenia ese cuerpo. Vaya, sorpresita con la pelirosa-. Kenta no quería levantarse y se me hizo tarde.

Itachi en ese momento noto al pequeño agarrado de la mano de Sakura. El niño era castaño y ojos color perla, muy parecido a...Neji. ¡Mierda! No podría ser hijo de el y Sakura, ¿Verdad? Sakura no tenia hijos, ¿o si? Sabía tan pocas cosas de Sakura.

- Hola...Kenta.- revolvió los cabellos del niño y este hizo un puchero-. Huh, creo que no le agrado mucho.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- Se parece a su padre en ese aspecto.- dijo simplemente. Itachi palideció. ¿Entonces si era su hijo? Por lo menos el niño era cercano a ella.

_Kenta, amor deja eso_.

Y se hizo la luz en la cabeza de Itachi, Sakura se refería al niño ayer. Kenta. Río. Y el que ya estaba con sus celos locos. ¿Un momento celos? No, no, no. Era algo así como un sentido sobre protector con Sakura, era como protegerla de las cosas de su exterior, ya que no podría protegerla de lo que le estaba haciendo.

- ¿Vamos? - pregunto Sakura adelantándose. Subió a Kenta en un carrito y le abrocho el cinturón. El niño río-. Si te portas bien, te compro un helado.

- ¡Siiii! - aplaudió-. ¿Una neve pamben? - Itachi lo miro confundido. ¿Que dijo?

Sakura río y beso su frente.

- Una nieve también, Kenta-chan.- Sakura empujo el carrito dentro del local e Itachi la siguió de cerca. Sakura le daba la espalda y trato, en verdad trato con todas sus fuerzas...pero no pudo. Le vio el trasero. Un trasero respingon le dio la bienvenida. Sakura estaba muy bien debajo de esa ropa holgada. Sakura era...única.

- ¡ITACHI!- Sakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Kenta portaba una pelota en las manos-. Recorcholis contigo, siempre te quedas en las nubes...si te aburro tanto no tenias porque haberme invitado.- mordió su labio y aparto la mirada de el. Le dolía. ¿Tanto lo aburría? Nunca le ponía atención, siempre le terminaba gritando para que la escuchase. Suspiro.

Itachi se puso aun lado de ella y le dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro.

- Lo siento, es que me quede pensando en...- no le podía decir que estaba viéndole el trasero y todas sus divagaciones-... ¿el trabajo? – dijo/pregunto-. Mucho estrés últimamente.-Sakura asintió, pero no dijo nada-. Hey, en verdad, lo siento. Te prometo no pensar mas en esas cosas.- era verdad. No le miraría otra vez el trasero. Trataría por lo menos-. Si te invite es porque quiero que estés aquí...- Sakura se sonrojo y a Itachi le pareció lo mas tierno del mundo, Sakura por todo se sonrojaba-. Digo, necesito demasiadas cosas en mi despensa y si se lo pido a mi madre me echara el sermón de "Vives solo, arréglatelas solo" nunca le gusto que me mudara, pero vamos, que tengo casi 30, no viviré siempre con ellos.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿30? No los pareces, Itachi-kun.- Ahhh, dulce melodía de los dioses, eso pensaba cada vez que escuchaba a Sakura hablarle así.

Sonrío.

- Naah, exagere, tengo 26.- y le guiño un ojo. Sakura tuvo un mini paro cardiaco por ese gesto. Aparto la mirada rápidamente y se concentro en ir a los enlatados principalmente.

Recorrieron los pasillos y Kenta no dejaba de jugar con su pelotita roja y otras veces con la trenza de Sakura sacándole varios chillidos a la pelirosa.

-¡Kenta, ya! - Kenta hizo un puchero, no estaba acostumbrado a los regaños. Sakura miro a todos lados para encontrar una posible solución y nada. Suspiro.

- tia, me legaño.- sorbía por la nariz, pero aun no derramaba ninguna lagrima

Itachi por poco y brincaba de alegría. Era su tía, no su mamá. Bueno era obvio, pero tenía que estar seguro.

- Ya, Kenta, ya.- lo consolaba Sakura-. ¿Que quieres?- le pregunto cuando escucho el primer chillido a causa del llanto.

- Eso.- apunto a su cabello y Sakura cerro sus ojos. Aparto la liga de su trenza y se la extendió a Kenta. Maldito Neji, se las pagaría después. Su hijo amaba las ligas para el cabello a causa de su padre y su largo cabello castaño.

Itachi jadeo.

El cabello rosa de Sakura se extendió por toda su espalda, al traer la trenza, a su cabello se le hacían ondulaciones, marcas propias del peinado. Parecía la melena de un león...rosa. Su cara se miraba aun mas pequeña así, sus grandes anteojos que le cubrían media cara y su cabello indomable por todo su rostro. Sakura se giro hacia Itachi sonrojada.

- Lo se, me veo fatal.- negó-. Es por eso que siempre traigo trenzas, mi cabello simplemente no coopera conmigo.- Itachi se acerco a ella y paso un mechón detrás de su oreja.

- Te vez...- acaricio su frente distraídamente corriendo algunos mechones mas. Agarro sus anteojos y los retiro poco a poco. Itachi volvió a jadear. Tenia los ojos de un color verde jade, los mas hermosos que había visto. Sakura estaba sonrojada y agachaba la mirada. Itachi la agarro por el mentón y vio que ella mordía su labio. Ese gesto de nerviosismo de ella, lo estaba matando. Y los ojos color jade lo miraron, tan puros e inocentes. Sintió la tentación de besarlos y… ¡¿Que mierda?! ¿Besar sus ojos? negó y retrocedió rápidamente. Sakura al no sentir el tacto de Itachi, trato de enfocarlo, miraba un borrón nada más. Se agarro del carro del súper y respiro hondo. Por un momento pensó que la besaría. Estípida ingenua-. Te vez...diferente.- atino a decir Itachi.

Sakura resoplo. ¿Diferente bueno o diferente malo? No quiso preguntar, temía la respuesta.

- ¿Me das mis lentes? Estoy más ciega que un topo.- río y todo el supermercado se entero, gracias a su adorable y melodiosa risa. Se mordió el labio bastante fuerte y extendió su mano.

Itachi coloco los anteojos en la mano que le extendía y de nuevo, como les paso ayer...una corriente los recorrió, era una corriente extraña pero agradable, desgraciadamente para Itachi, era demasiado agradable.

- Sigamos...-carraspeo. Por alguna razón se sentía nervioso-...con las compras.

Sakura se puso sus lentes y se hizo la luz para ella. Asintió y siguió caminando. Kenta ni enterado, estaba bastante entretenido con la liga de Sakura. Niño raro, pensó Sakura sonriendo.

Itachi miraba de reojo a Sakura. Ahora entendía la manía de Neji con los ojos de Sakura. Eran hermosos...ella era hermosa. Gruñó bajito. Pasaban demasiadas cosas por su cabeza y todas referentes a Sakura. ¡Mierda! Sobre Sakura y el maldito articulo. ¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Inventar algo? ¿Darle vueltas al asunto? ¿Seguir con el plan inicial?

Y la luz se hizo para Itachi...en su cabeza. La invitaría a salir, en una cita de verdad...mañana y le diría a Souta que también lo hiciera y ahí terminaba todo, así de sencillo y fácil. ¿Y si aceptaba salir con Souta? No, no, no. Souta desaparecería luego de esto, no podía aceptar salir con el, pero ¿Y si lo hacia? ¿Sai estaría dispuesto a seguir con esa farsa con tal de seguir con ella?

Miro a Sakura sonreírle a Kenta. Y vio a una mujer hermosa. Gruño de nuevo. Sai aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a esta Sakura. Convertir al patito feo en cisne, era como un reto para el...palabras dichas por el mismo.

O aun peor, ¿Y si aceptaba salir conmigo? ¿Podría salir con ella y después decirle que las cosas no funcionan? ¡MIERDA NO!

Sakura se agacho por la pelotita de Kenta y le dejo una muy buena vista de su trasero. Itachi desvío la mirada y vio como un tipo rubio devoraba a Sakura con la mirada. Ni siquiera disimulaba. Frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo paso el brazo por los hombros de la pelirosa. Sakura se sonrojo.

- ¿Que haces? - le pregunto apenada. ¿Itachi la estaba abrazando? Si era así, no quería que dejara de hacerlo.

- Huh, el tipo de allá te miraba muy feo.- Sakura se encogió bajo el brazo de Itachi.

-Es normal, soy algo fea a la vista.- trato de sonreír para aligerar el ambiente pero no pudo. Itachi miro hacia abajo, era mas alto que Sakura... ¿En verdad ella pensaba que la miraba por que estaba fea? Negó divertido, Oh su Sakura era tan ingenua. Abrió los ojos como platos y aparto rápidamente el brazo de ella. Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Que le pasaba ahora?

- Es mejor que sigamos, si no, nunca terminaremos.- trato de sonreír, en verdad trato, pero solo salio una mueca rara de su rostro. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Y la pregunta rondo otra vez por su mente. Y si Sakura aceptaba salir con el ¿Que haría? Y esta vez la respuesta llego por si sola, ni siquiera la pensó...la respuesta ya estaba ahí, si ella aceptaba, el...estaría feliz de salir con ella...en una cita de verdad. Con Sakura "La pinky" Haruno.

* * *

.

.

.

Incheee Itachi cabrón xD JAAJAJAJAA!... Asi son todos, nomas te descuidas y andan viendo lo que no deben 8- )! JAJAJA,

A Sai y a Neji les gusta hacer enojar a Itachi :E JAJAJAJAJA! Queeeeeee sufra, Muajajajaja (6),

Espero les guste :D y si dejan review no me enojo ehh... 8 -)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Sakura estaba en shock. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Souta la invito a salir? ¡UNA CITA! ¡UNA DE VERDAD!

- ¿Qu-ue?- pregunto. Tartamudeo, si, pero era de incredulidad. Nunca nadie la había invitado a salir.

Souta se "sonrojo" y desvío la mirada.

- Eso…que si quieres salir conmigo, en una cita de verdad…algún día.- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y suspiro.

- Huh, yo lo siento, Souta.- Se sintió mal de rechazar al chico. Pero no podía aceptar siendo que no lo miraba de esa forma. Y la verdad no pensaba mirar de _esa_ _forma _ a otro que no fuera, huh…Itachi.

- ¿Hay alguien más? – pregunto Souta. Sakura asintió-. Dijiste que no tenías novio-. Frunció el ceño.

Sakura río.

- Y no lo tengo, créeme que no.- negó-. Me gusta alguien, pero no es mi novio.- agacho la mirada-. Una vez que logre olvidarle.- Si es que algún día llegaba a hacerlo-. Entonces, si, me gustaría salir contigo. No se me hace justo, ¿Sabes? – le sonrió-. Pero podemos ser amigos. ¿Qué dices? – Souta asintió.

- ¿Puedo saber aunque sea el nombre de esa persona? – pregunto él. Sakura se sonrojo.

-…Itachi Uchiha- Souta mordió su mejilla por dentro tratando de que la sonrisa no se propagara por su rostro.

Sakura le caía bien y le ayudaría a que el lento de su amigo se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Fingió una mueca en su rostro y asintió mirando hacia el piso.

- Entiendo.- se encogió de hombros-. ¿Es el muchacho con el que estabas ayer? – Sakura asintió-. Era obvio, el es guapo…y yo bueno.- negó. Sakura lo miro horrorizada.

- ¡NO! – Grito-. No es por eso que estoy enamorada de Itachi.- tapo su boca después de decir eso. Souta abrió mucho los ojos-. No me gusta por que sea obviamente atractivo. Me gusta su sonrisa despreocupada, su bondad y la paz que parece transmitir cuando estas cerca de él.- se sonrojo y Souta sonrío enternecido. El idiota de su amigo no sabía lo que Sakura sentía por él-. No soy superficial, se que Itachi es atractivo y eso es obvio.- se sonrojo aun más-. Pero…aunque no lo fuera, Itachi tiene como una luz propia. Cuando estoy con él, mi pulso se acelera y siento mi corazón latir bastante rápido.- rió-. Cuando lo mire por primera vez y el me sonrió, sacudió mi mundo, literalmente, las carpetas cayeron al piso y el se carcajeo, me ayudo, se presento y quede enamorada. Como amor a primera vista.- Souta se enterneció-…Perdón, es que no me gustaría que pienses así de mí.

Souta le acaricio la cabeza revolviendo aun más sus cabellos sueltos.

- Bueno, creo que tardaras mucho en olvidar a Itachi.- le sonrió sinceramente. Pocas veces lo hacia. Con su trabajo de actor se había acostumbrado a las sonrisas falsas-. Itachi tiene suerte.- dijo en un susurro que Sakura no alcanzo a escuchar-. Cosas mías…- le resto importancia.

Se despidieron en la puerta de la casa de Sakura con la promesa de ser amigos. Sakura entro en su casa y su padre le sonrió.

- ¿Cita? – pregunto burlón.

Sakura negó riendo.

- Nuevo amigo.- dijo simplemente acurrucándose en el sillón con su padre. Echo un vistazo al libro que leía y alcanzo a leer "Y ella siguió en su labor sobre el pene de Rick, sin saber que detrás de ella se encontraba su esposo, Kyle". Sakura se sonrojo-. ¿Dónde compras esos libros tan…eróticos? – hablo con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Jiraiya rió.

- Bueno, supongo que ya estas lo bastante grande para saberlo…- cerro el libro y se lo paso a Sakura-. Fíjate en el autor.

_Jiraiya Haruno._

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Tu?...? ¿Cuando? ¿Como?- Jiraiya beso su cabeza.

- A lo largo de mi vida he escrito varios libros, todos eróticos.- rió-. Es un hobbie que tengo. Una vez que lo termino, voy a una imprenta. Me gusta tenerlos en físico, no solo en la computadora. – Sakura miro "La colección rara" de su padre. ¿El había escrito todo eso?

- ¿Puedo leer uno? – Jiraiya dudo.

- Son eróticos, Sakura, no quiero que las cosas se pongan raras. Soy tu padre y tener la charla contigo me fue bastante difícil, no quiero imaginar lo que seria verte al día siguiente de que terminaras de leer alguno.- Fingió un escalofrío-. Pero si quieres, escoge uno.- Sakura salto del sillón con el libro en manos-. Menos este.- se lo arrebato-. Este es el primero que escribí.- hizo una mueca-. Le tengo un cariño algo…huh, especial.- Sakura asintió.

Recorrió con la vista los libros ahí y uno le llamo la atención "Como seducir a un hombre" Lo agarro y leyó el resumen.

_¿Quieren saber lo que vuelve loco a un hombre? Pues bueno, yo se los diré. Me llamo Thomas y hace poco llego a mi vida una joven llamada, Emma. Emma es tan inocente que todo en ella me seduce. Cuando habla, su voz me seduce. Cuando camina, su maldito trasero enmarcado por esos ajustados jeans, me seducen. Y cuando me dice que me ama, su corazón, me seduce. Claro, que en un principio lo que me seducía era su magnifico cuerpo y la tentación de llevármela a la cama. Use mis tácticas en ella, mis mejores tácticas para seducirla. Funciono. Pero al final…el seducido fui yo._

- ¡Wow! – se emociono Sakura. Ella amaba los libros y el romance. Aunque de ante mano sabia que no sería flores y bombones. Como su padre le dijo, habría erotismo. Pero estaba emocionada. Había leído "Fifty Shades of Grey" y la verdad, dijeran lo que dijeran, no le gusto. La parte sexual no, la parte romántica si. Tal vez se debía a que no sabía nada de sexo y leer algo _tan_ fuerte la "shockeo". Tanto dolor a la hora de tener sexo, no podría ser bueno ¿O si?-. ¿No será como FSOG? – le pregunto a su padre. El por supuesto que lo había leído, más por morbo que otra cosa.

Jiraiya rió negando.

- No, no hay nada de "Sacar tu mierda a golpes" ahí, Sakura.- rieron-. La verdad ese libro es bastante dulce. Te gustara.- le sonrió.

Sakura beso su mejilla y le deseo buenas noches, aun con el libro en manos.

-.-.-.-.-

Itachi llegó muy temprano ese lunes a trabajar. Llego a su escritorio y escaneo el lugar en busca de Sakura. Sai le había contado lo que paso cuando la invito a salir. Cuando le dijo que lo había rechazado quiso brincar, y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por lo que dijo a continuación… "Esta enamorada de alguien más, ¿Sabes? Al final, no es el atractivo o las cosas en común, se trata simplemente de la química entre las personas" E Itachi quedo estático en su lugar ¿Qué le había querido decir?

Escucho el ascensor y se giro inmediatamente a ver. Pero no era Sakura, era Konan. Itachi encendió su ordenador.

- Buenos días, Itachi.- lo saludo. Itachi se extraño. Ella nunca saludaba a nadie-. Estoy esperando ansiosa ese articulo tuyo, espero y no me defraudes.- le guiño un ojo y se perdió de la vista de Itachi.

Y como si de un Deja Vu se tratase, golpeo su cabeza contra su escritorio nuevamente.

- Te quedara una bola por el golpe, Itachi.- Levanto su cabeza rápidamente y se encontró con una sonriente, Sakura.

- Buenos días a ti también.- dijo rodando los ojos divertido. Aunque le gusto mucho ver a Sakura, en jeans para ver su trasero. Sakura "La Pinky" Haruno estaba frente a el de nuevo y no le molestaba en absoluto. Así era ella, inocente e ingenua. Así era como le gustaba-. ¿Cómo estas? – se paro frente a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Fue bastante inocente, pero para Sakura, fue lo mejor. Su rostro rápidamente se tiño de rojo y empezó a balbucear un enredoso "Bi-i-i-i-ien". Itachi rió.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? – Sakura rió.

- No era una cita.- se encogió de hombros sujetando mas fuerte el libro "Como seducir a un hombre" contra su pecho. Era bastante bueno-. Solo una salida entre amigos, así como tú y yo.- Itachi hizo una mueca. No le gustaba que comparase su compañía con la de "Souta". Souta no era real.

- Bueno podremos solucionar eso.- dijo sonriendo de lado. El corazón de Sakura se paro por un instante. En el libro de su padre decía _"Y entonces le dispare mi mejor sonrisa de lado, ella se puso roja al instante y me lance a sus labios. Sabía a chocolates y menta. Mi sabor favorito desde ahora"_. Claramente no pensaba que eso le pasara a ella. Pero si algo entendió, es que cuando un hombre sonríe _así _es porque esta interesado. Se sonrojo y espero-…Podemos salir, en una cita real, no de amigos.- arrugo su nariz-. ¿Qué dices? – y la sonrisa regreso. Y Sakura sintió sus orejas calentarse, su cara ardía.

- ¿Tu y yo…? ¿Solos…? ¿Cita…? – no podía completar ninguna oración. ¿Y si se quedo dormida leyendo el libro de su padre y esto era producto de su mente? Esperaba que no fuera eso. No quería estar soñando en este preciso instante. Quería que esto fuese real.

Itachi puso su cabeza a la altura de ella. Le sonrió cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente asintiendo.

- Tú y yo solos en una cita.- su aliento de menta la embriago y solo atino a asentir con la cabeza-. ¡Genial!.- Sakura se extraño. El en verdad se miraba contento porque hubiera aceptado-. ¿El sábado te parece bien? Así no nos preocupamos por el trabajo al día siguiente.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Las neuronas de Sakura aun no funcionaban bien. Solo asintió. Itachi rió y agito sus cabellos-. Te veo luego, Sakura.- beso su frente en un impulso y los dos se avergonzaron. No por incomodidad, a los dos les gusto ese contacto entre ellos.

Sakura se despidió torpemente agitando su mano y se dio la vuelta.

¡TENIA UNA CITA CON ITACHI!

Quería saltar de felicidad pero solo sonrió emocionada. Su padre siempre le decía que las cosas no siempre pueden ser malas, que algún día la mala racha acaba. Ahora le creía a su padre, su mala racha estaba terminando. Bueno, de esa forma lo quiso ver ella. Digo, no todos los días tu amor platónico te invita a salir.

Soltó un grito ahogado sobre el libro y lo abrió en la página donde se había quedado. Tomaría un tiempo de ociosidad en el trabajo. _"-Emma, en verdad…no es lo que piensas.- Estaba aterrorizado al ver su cara de decepción. Admito que solo quería jugar con ella, pero las cosas cambiaron. Ella me cambio, con su dulzura y su comprensión. Ella, Emma, me complementaba-…Por favor.- le rogué. Emma negó con lagrimas en los ojos y salio de ahí corriendo. Me deje caer sobre mis rodillas y lloré. Preferiría nunca haberla conocido. El conocernos solo nos llevo a este punto donde ambos estamos sufriendo. El conocernos me hizo ver que el amor en verdad existe. Al conocernos, supe que nunca sería igual…yo amaba a Emma, y nunca más podría vivir igual" _

Limpio las lagrimas de sus mejillas y cerro el libro. Maldito, Thomas. Pobre Emma, ¿Por qué para ser feliz se tenía que sufrir? ¿Es necesario conocer el dolor para aprender lecciones? Negó suspirando. Guardo el libro en su bolso y se dispuso a empezar su día de trabajo.

-.-.-

Itachi la miro llorar e iba a correr hacia ella para ver que pasaba. Pero sonrió al ver que cerraba el libro en sus manos con el ceño fruncido. Rió. Sakura era muy sentimental, hasta un libro la hacia llorar. Ella creía en los "Y vivieron felices por siempre" Ella era de las personas que amarían a una persona en toda su vida…

- ¡MIERDA! – dijo entre dientes.

Las palabras de Sai se repetían en su cabeza. _"Esta enamorada…"_ ¿Por qué carajos acepto entonces? La miro de nuevo y la vio guardar el libro en su bolso. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. "_Esta enamorada…" _Gruño y el monstruo verde de los celos cobro vida. Lo dejo tomar posesión de su cuerpo, más específicamente de sus dedos sobre el teclado.

**¿Mito o Realidad?**

¿Belleza o cosas en común?

_¡Belleza! Si, eso le gana a cualquier cosa. ¿Ah no creen? Déjenme les cuento una pequeña historia…_

E Itachi escribió y escribió. Se dejo llevar por sus emociones si ponerse a pensar un poco. Su mente racional voló lejos al pensar que Sakura, no era tan ingenua como el pensaba. Se dejo llevar sin pensar que tal vez ese pequeño momento, donde los celos hablaban por él, tal vez en algún futuro ese pequeño momento le cagaría todo.

Gruño.

"_Esta enamorada…" _Maldito, Sai. Maldita él, pero sobre todo…maldita, Sakura. Ella estaba enamorada por eso rechazo a Sai, o Souta, pero a él no ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el si era atractivo? Bufó. Eso era lo más seguro, porque no podía estar enamorada de él… ¿Verdad?

* * *

.

.

.

LA ANDAS CAGANDO MONSTRUO VERDE DE LOS CELOS U.U! JHAJAH OKNO PS :D

Aclaro, amo FOSG *-*!, pero recuerden, Sakura, es inocente y eso :P JHAJHA!, solo aclaro para que no me linchen T.T!

Corto? Lo se ,! pero era eso o esperar unos dos días más... JHAJHA!, en fin :D

Noss leemos luego :*


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Itachi estaba nervioso. Si bien, ayer había escrito como loco el artículo, ahora sentía un nudo en el estomago. Estaba apunto de entregarlo y dudada. Miro a lo lejos a Sakura platicando con Lee y frunció el ceño. ¿Era su imaginación o ella estaba más platicadora? ¿O sería que antes no le prestaba tanta atención y no se daba cuenta si tenía amigos en el trabajo? Bufó. Se odiaba por ser tan débil. Sakura era como todas las mujeres. Con una mirada, con una sonrisa y ¡Zas! Ya callo. Cuadro los hombros y llego hasta la oficina de Konan al final del pasillo. Sakura le sonrió cuando lo miro pasar, pero él solo le devolvió un intento de sonrisa que hizo que la pelirosa lo mirara extrañada.

- Itachi.- le sonrió invitándolo a entrar. Itachi simplemente le extendió la USB-. ¡Bien!

La agarro y la inserto rápidamente en su computador.

- Siéntate.- le ofreció la peliazul. Itachi se extraño. ¿Por qué tan servicial? Siempre lo echaba luego de entregar las cosas.

**¿Mito o Realidad?**

¿Belleza o cosas en común?

_¡Belleza! Si, eso le gana a cualquier cosa. ¿Ah no creen? Déjenme les cuento una pequeña historia…_

_Había una mujer llamada Sasha, no era muy atractiva para ciertas personas. Sasha conoció a Samuel, un hombre que vestía y hablaba igual que ella. La pareja perfecta. Samuel invito a salir a Sasha, Sasha dijo que no. Ella estaba enamorada de otra persona en su trabajo. Samuel lo dejo pasar. ¿Qué puedes hacer contra el amor? Samuel, que es amigo de Ian le contó, e Ian conocía a Sasha del trabajo, se hicieron amigos y sin pensarlo, Ian, ya estaba invitando a salir a Sasha. Ella acepto ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no estaba enamorada? Esa es la razón por la que rechazo al pobre y nada agraciado de Samuel. _

_Entonces, me hace preguntarme… ¿Todas las mujeres son tan superficiales? Ian tenía un atractivo notable. ¿Sasha olvido tan fácil su amor por una cara bonita? _

_A mí, en lo personal, no me importa ninguna de las dos cosas. Simplemente con que te sientas a gusto con la persona a tu lado, con eso basta. ¿Pero será así para todos? He escuchado tantas frases como "Dinero mata carita" ¿Cuándo las cosas cambiaron tanto? ¿Dónde quedaron las mujeres que no se fijan en el exterior? Bueno, eso mismo me pregunto yo. _

_En verdad deprime como las cosas han cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Recuerden, la belleza se va con los años y muchas veces esa belleza es inducida por productos y ayuda quirúrgica, pero…la buena platica y compartir tus gustos, como música, libros o un simple helado de chocolate un día soleado en un parque con un montón de gente a los alrededores, y tu sentado en un banco con esa persona especial, compartiendo lo auriculares, mientras comen un helado que se esta escurriendo por sus dedos, por que estas más entretenido platicando sobre el libro que acabas de leer el día anterior. Eso es lo que en verdad importa. Así que ¿Qué prefieres? Un momento de felicidad con un hombre que esta "bien bueno", ¿Pero con el cuál no puedes ni decir tu color favorito es el amarillo, porque el odia el amarillo? ¿O, tal vez terminar con una casa completamente de amarillo? Porque tu vecino, el que nunca volteaste a ver más de dos veces, porque no era muy agraciado, Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! El ama el amarillo. La respuesta esta en ustedes. Quítense la venda de los ojos, hay una persona ahí a fuera destina para cada uno de nosotros. Deja que llegue sola, no la busques en cada esquina. No fuerces las cosas. No digas que el hombre de la esquina es tu pareja ideal solo porque tiene un "Six pack" ¡Puede ser gay! _

_¿De la vista nace el amor? Pues prefiero ser ciego, así no sabría si la persona con la que platico, la que se ríe de mis chistes tontos y no me juzga por mi sentido del humor algo extraño, asi no sabría si estoy con una modelo 90/60/90 o con la mismísima Fiona._

_Salgamos a buscar el amor…con una venda en los ojos. Miremos con el corazón. _

Konan guardo silencio unos minutos. Despego la vista de la pantalla y tenía los ojos algo cristalinos. Carraspeo.

- ¡Muy bueno, Itachi! – Itachi le sonrió agradecido-. Creo que acabo de tener una Epifania.- negó riendo-. Tengo que confesarte que pensaba invitarte a salir, digo, eres guapo.- se sonrojo-. Pero luego de leer esto, creo que por fin aceptare ir a cenar con Yahiko.- Itachi abrió los ojos impresionado-. Si ese mismo, el de los aretes por todo el rostro.- rió-. En verdad, es muy bueno.- dijo refiriéndose al artículo-. _Sasha es una perra_, pero bueno, creo que yo también hice algo igual.- se encogió de hombros.

Itachi apretó los puños. _Sakura no era ninguna perra. _Se asusto ¿Eso pensarían de _Sasha? _Se puso de pie rápidamente y salio de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura mordió su labio. Itachi estaba ignorándola desde que la invito a salir ¿Y si se arrepintió y le da pena decirle? Negó. No, Itachi era bueno. Lo vio salir apresurado de la oficina de Konan, tenía el ceño fruncido y daba grandes zancadas a su escritorio. Entonces lo comprendió, estaba estresado. En varias ocasiones le dijo que el articulo lo tenia de cabeza, tal vez y no lo entrego a tiempo.

Suspiro sonriendo.

Dejo las carpetas en el pequeño escritorio y salio rumbo a la cafetería de enfrente. Pidió un capuchino y un pastelito de vainilla. ¿A Itachi le gustaría?

- ¿Sakura? – preguntaron a sus espaldas. Un chico de cabello negro y pálido la saludaba-. Soy Sai, amigo de Itachi.

Sakura le sonrió cuando su mente recordó ese momento, luego se sonrojo.

- ¿Vienes a v-er a Itac-chi? – Sai frunció el ceño. Cierto, Sai, era un desconocido para ella. Ella conocía a _Souta._

_-_ Si, ¿Puedo acompañarte? – hizo un gesto hacia el elevador y Sakura asintió-. ¿Sabes? El me ha hablado de ti.- Sakura lo miro confundida-. Itachi.- aclaro riendo-. Dijo que eras muy amable entre otras cosas.- ella sintió su cara arder ¿El le hablaba a sus amigos de ella? ¿Cosas buenas?

- ¡Oh! – dijo simplemente. El ascensor se abrió e Itachi iba saliendo. Los miro a ambos con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Itachi! Yo fui a comprarte esto.- Pero el no la miraba a ella, miraba a Sai. ¿Qué mierda hacia ahí? Gruño. Le arrebato las cosas que Sakura le daba y le dio la espalda.

- Quiero hablar contigo.- dijo Sai. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Se miraban enojados.

Sakura miraba el perfil de Itachi. No se atrevía a verlo a los ojos. _Se arrepintió. _Se repetía una y otra vez.

Itachi asintió.

- Vamos, Konan me dio la tarde libre.- trato de no ver a Sakura mas de lo necesario. Si lo hacia terminaría sintiéndose mas mierda. _Sasha es una perra._ ¡No! La miro de reojo. Ella apretaba el dobladillo de su blusa, mientras con la otra llamaba al elevador nuevamente.

- Un gusto volver a verte, Sakura.- Sakura le sonrió momentáneamente pero sin ver a Itachi-. Nos vemos luego.- se inclino a darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo. Sai en ningún momento aparto los ojos de Itachi.

El elevador llego.

- Itachi…- se detuvo, respiro hondo y se giro a verla-…sobre la cita.- dio un paso hacia dentro del elevador-…no te sientas obligado a cumplir.- sonrió tristemente-. Si quieres cancelar, no hay problema.- Itachi apretó la bolsa en su mano ¿Por qué iba a cancelar la cita? ¡Mierda! Se había comportado como un imbécil después de pedirle que saliera con él-…ya sabes, nadie quiere salir con Sakura "La Pinky" Haruno- Sai jadeo. Itachi negó rápidamente.

- Sakura…- pero sus palabras ella no las escucho. Las puertas se habían cerrado.

- ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora?! – Medio vestíbulo los volteo a ver-. ¿Y porque escribiste eso de ella? Dijiste que lo del maldito plan ya no estaba en juego.

Itachi lo miro confundido.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que escribí?

Sai resoplo.

- Fui a tu casa, tu computadora estaba prendida. – Itachi rodó los ojos-. Mierda, Itachi…- lo golpeo en el hombro-. Ella esta enamorada _de ti. _¿Eres tan imbécil? Ella esta enamorada de ti, Sakura se preocupa por ti.- desvío la mirada a sus manos-. Y la verdad, no se porque dice tantas cosas buenas de ti, solo eres un idiota más. – Itachi lo miro enojado-. Pensaba dejarte el camino libre con Sakura, ella te quiere, pero tu no la mereces.- metió las manos a sus bolsillos-. Sakura me gusta y se que tomara tiempo, pero ella será mía.

Itachi dejo caer las cosas en sus manos. Gruño…gruño como un maldito animal salvaje antes de abalanzarse sobre Sai, sobre su mejor amigo de hace años.

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – Sai lo empujo para quitárselo de encima. Los dos se encontraban de pie, pero en posición de pelea.

- No lo are…- ladeo su cuello, que fue por donde Itachi lo agarro. Mierda, dolía-. Tu solo la haces sufrir, ni un gracias le diste por lo que te trajo.- ambos miraron el café derramado en el piso.

- ¡ES SOLO UN MALDITO CAFÉ! – grito, y todos escucharon…hasta Sakura que venía por las escaleras con su bolso sobre el brazo.

No iba a llorar, por lo menos hasta que llegara a su casa, o al consultorio de Neji. Camino con la frente en alto y paso por detrás de Itachi.

- Adiós, Sakura.- Dijo Sai con un sonrisa en los labios. Itachi se puso blanco-. Lo se, Itachi, solo era un café, pero era un regalo a fin de cuentas.- Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada y se giro a ver a Sakura, ella salio y se subió a un coche blanco estacionado enfrente.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué tienes? – Tenten le preguntaba preocupada. Deseaba abrazarla, pero tendría que esperar a estacionar el coche.

- Problemas en el trabajo.- trato de sonreírle pero no pudo.

Tenten soltó un bufido.

- Deberías decirme quienes te molestan, así podría practicar los movimientos de defensa que me enseño Neji.

Sakura rió un poco.

- ¡tía, Saku! – Kenta la saludo desde el asiento trasero.

- Hey, Kenta-chan…-

Tenten miro a su hijo por el espejo retrovisor y le sonrió.

- Cambiando de tema…- miro de reojo a Sakura sonriendo-…Cuéntame de tu cita del domingo.

_Itachi-_

- No era cita, un compañero del trabajo me pidió ayuda con unos asuntos, es todo.- Le dolía pensar en Itachi, en su no cita y la cita del sábado.

Tenten no dijo nada el resto del camino al ver el semblante de Sakura.

Al llegar con Neji, Kenta fue el primero en correr hacia los brazos de su padre.

- ¡Hey! – lo abrazo y dio vueltas con el. Kenta reía feliz-. ¿Cómo estas?

- Mira.- alzo sus cabellos castaños de su frente y le enseño una estrellita dorada-. _Koshina _me la dio poque me pote muy bien.- sonrió.

- Kushina amor, Kushina.- le repetía constantemente, Tenten.

Neji rió y le paso el niño a Tenten.

- ¿Lista? – le pregunto emocionado a Sakura.

Hoy Sakura Haruno dejaba los anteojos.

-.-.-.-.-

- Sakura…- escucho la voz de su padre detrás de la puerta-. Hay un hombre preguntando por ti.

- ¡Voy!- Sakura se extraño. Termino de lavar sus dientes y desenredo su cabello.

Escucho risas en la cocina. Risas de hombres.

- Te lo juro muchacho, en mi época la marihuana era tabú, ahora la venden en cada esquina, hasta de medicina la usan.- negó riendo.

Sakura entro sonriendo a la cocina, pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver a su acompañante.

Itachi.

- Sakura, por fin.- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo-. Itachi tiene buen rato esperándote, pero le dije que te estabas bañando.- ambos rieron-. Sabemos como son las mujeres en eso, así que nos sentamos a beber café…- Sakura se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Y lo bebió? Vaya….- rió-…Itachi, debo darte crédito, esta vez no lo tiraste.

Jiraiya frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuando Sakura usaba ese tono de voz? Se cruzo de brazos al igual que su hija y miro mal a Itachi.

- ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber? – Sakura nunca había hablado así.

- ¡No! – contestaron ambos rápidamente.

- Papá, ¿Puedes dejarme hablar con Itachi? – Jiraiya dudo-. Por favor…

- Si necesitas ayuda, grita.- Sakura asintió.

Cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse Itachi se acerco a ella.

- Sakura, yo quiero salir contigo, hoy estaba bastante estresado…- Sakura levanto su mano para callarlo.

- No lo hagas, en verdad, esta bien…- le sonrió-. No quiero que mantengas tu palabra por lastima.

Itachi se enojo. Odiaba que siempre se menospreciara a si misma. Se acerco a ella a grandes zancadas y la acorralo contra el refrigerador.

- No es lastima.- aspiro su aroma a cerezas. Su cabello mojado sobre sus hombros desnudos-…No es lastima.- Sakura se dio cuenta que su voz había cambiado a algo más profundo, más ronca-. Necesito que me perdones, Sakura.- Había tantas cosas por la cuales pedirle perdón-. Necesito que me des otra oportunidad…- agarro su barbilla para verle bien el rostro. Quito sus gafas y las puso en la encima a un lado-. Me encantan tus ojos.- Sakura se ruborizo.

- Itachi, yo…no se –dudo-. ¿Por qué alguien como tu, quiere salir con alguien como yo?

Itachi pasó su dedo índice desde su mejilla, por su cuello hasta llegar al tirante sobre su hombro.

- Porque eres linda, amable, cariñosa…- con cada palabra dicha el acercaba su rostro a Sakura-…graciosa…-Sakura sentía sus piernas fallar. Las palabras de Itachi la hicieron cerrar los ojos-…autentica…- rozo sus labios con los de ella. Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente-…y porque me gustas.- y la besó. Coloco ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para que no se retirara, pero no fue necesario. Sakura lo abrazo por la cintura y le regreso el beso. Suspiro cuando Itachi le acaricio el labio inferior con la lengua-. ¿Es tu primer beso? – le pregunto. Sakura asintió-. Era…- dijo, se lanzo de nuevo a sus labios, pero esta vez, no era un beso tierno ni suave. Sus manos agarraron las de Sakura y las pusieron alrededor de su cuello. Acaricio sus brazos, hombros y los costados de su cuerpo. Sakura jadeo, Itachi la agarro por la cintura y la acerco más a él. Itachi saboreaba la boca de Sakura con su lengua.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

- Papá…- Sakura se asusto-…yo, huh, Itachi…- mordió su labio y su pie se movía en el frío piso de la cocina.

Itachi rió enternecido.

- Lo siento señor Haruno.- soltó a Sakura y extendió su mano hacia Jiraiya-. Creo que no me presente como era debido…- sonrió-. Soy Itachi Uchiha, novio de Sakura.

Sakura soltó un pequeño grito y Jiraiya sonrió.

- ¡Gracias a dios! – Levanto las manos al aire y en vez de estrechar la mano de Itachi, lo abrazo-. Estoy muy viejo ya, pensé que nunca tendría nietos.

Itachi rió con él. Sakura estaba roja y avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio? – pregunto Jiraiya cuando soltó a Itachi. Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Itachi que se encontraba detrás de su padre.

Quiso decirle que porque ella tampoco sabía, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Itachi es algo lento.- Itachi sonrió de lado.

Jiraiya beso la frente de Sakura y se giro a ver a Itachi.

- Me caes bien muchacho.- puso una mano en su hombro-. No lo arruines.- aunque tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, Itachi se pudo hacer una idea de lo que pasaría si le hacia daño a Sakura. Jiraiya hacia presión con sus dedos en sus hombros.

- Si, Señor Haruno.- dijo automáticamente. Jiraiya rió.

- Dime, Jiraiya, estamos en confianza.- dio unas palmadas bastantes fuertes sobres sus hombros y se fue.

Itachi sobo el área afectada. Sakura se rió.

- Tiene la mano pesada.- se quejo.

Sakura asintió.

- ¿Novia? – pregunto levantando una de sus ceas. Sus lentes habían vuelto a su lugar.

- ¿No quieres? – pregunto preocupado.

- Preferiría que me lo hubieras preguntado primero.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Itachi rió con ella.

- Sakura… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Sakura se acerco a Itachi, se puso de puntitas sobre sus pies. Beso sus labios ligeramente-. ¿Es un si? – Sakura asintió-. Bien, novia.- ahí estaba de nuevo la voz ronca-. En verdad me gustaría quedarme, pero es algo tarde.- miro su reloj y frunció el ceño-. En verdad que tardas bañándote.- Sakura lo golpeo en el pecho.

- Batalle mucho para quitarme los lentes de contacto.- se defendió-. No quiero ni pensar la pelea que se viene mañana para ponérmelos.- escondió su rostro en el pecho de Itachi e inhalo su aroma.

Itachi besó su cabello.

- Paso por ti para ir al trabajo.- beso sus labios rápidamente. Sakura lo acompaño a la puerta-. Que descanses.- un último beso en su frente y se fue.

Itachi sonrió todo el camino a su departamento. ¡Toma esa, Sai! Sakura era su novia, Sakura era suya. Necesito unos golpes y la peor experiencia de su vida, pero le sirvió para abrir los ojos. Quería a Sakura. Ahora solo esperaba que Sakura nunca se enterara como empezó todo. Sakura no debía saber que _Sasha _era ella.

* * *

.

.

Ooooow *-*! hermosos :D! hahaha

Merezco review *-*? Lo acabo de terminar de escribir :D hahaha!

Tranquiilas, es la calma antes de la tormenta...

también hay otro que dice... Después de la tormenta viene la calma, entonces? nunca hay calma total ._.! HAHAH, en fin :D

Quien ama a Itachi (._.)/, bueno, algo lento y baboso, pero aun así te amamos Itachi-kun *-*

Espero sus opiniones :*


End file.
